1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to star polymers, a method for producing star polymers, a polymer mixture including star polymers, and the use of star polymers.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermoplastic polymers available up to now have mechanical properties that are for the most part inadequate for certain applications, in particular at high temperatures and under the influence of media such as fuel, motor oil, and brake fluid. In particular, their rigidity, in combination with high tensile strength and resistance to vibration, is often inadequate.
Certain glass fiber-reinforced polyamides can have a high tensile strength in the processing direction (flow direction), but such materials are often anisotropic and do not have adequate strength transverse to the processing direction (flow direction).
Polymers having intrinsically rigid chains, such as polyarylenes or polyphenylenes, can have very high mechanical strength and rigidity. Branched polyarylenes are described for example in published international patent application document WO 2005/086727.
However, polyarylenes can be soluble in a series of solvents, which can result in limited resistance to fuel, motor oil, and similar media.